Présence Absente
by Aslak Of Albion
Summary: Peu après l'exil de Thor, sur Asgard, le sommeil de Loki est troublé. Il pense à son frère, et à beaucoup d'autres choses.


**_Bonjour tout le monde ! \o/_  
**

**_Déjà, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel.  
_**

**_Voici un one-shot commencé il y a... 2-3 mois, au minimum, et fini il y a une semaine et demie. Disons que j'ai trouvé la bonne fin pour tout ça. Au départ, j'avais dans l'idée de faire une fic' complète avec OC, c'est dans cette optique que j'ai écrit les premières lignes, puis finalement, ça a donné cet OS avec point de vue de Loki. C'est dur de rester cohérent dans l'écriture avec lui, vu qu'entre Thor et Avengers, c'est presque pas le même. Et puis là où j'me place dans le film, c'est pas facile non plus parce qu'on sait pas du tout ce qui ce passe dans la tête Loki. Défi défi ! x)  
_**

**_Trêve de blabla, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ! (Et désolée pour les fautes qui ont pu m'échapper, malgré mes nombreuses lectures. Le texte est plutôt long et j'ai pas de bêta. u.u)  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**Présence Absente.**

* * *

Il fait froid. Non ? Ou bien est-ce mon imagination. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression... qu'il n'y a que glace et neige, que gel et flocon. Mes os, je ne les sens même plus. J'ai les sens engourdis. J'ouvre les yeux, d'abord doucement, puis en grand. Bizarre. D'habitude, je n'ai pas froid.

Il fait sombre. Au dessus de moi, sur ma droite, une falaise de roche glacée et de glace rocailleuse me surplombe. Le ciel est gris, presque noir. Il n'y a pas de neige. Juste du gel. Du froid, partout. Comme si j'étais... à Jötunheim. Pourtant, c'est si loin.

Une brise glacée caresse ma peau. Elle est douce. C'est à cause de froid ambiant qu'elle me paraît douce. Mais j'ai froid. Trop froid. Beaucoup trop froid. Pourtant, même la dernière fois, la température était supportable. Je n'ai jamais aimé la chaleur, c'est un fait, mais ce froid-là est trop mordant. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça.

Cependant, je ne bouge pas. Mes muscles ne répondent pas, ma volonté n'est pas assez forte pour les faire bouger. Au fond, je suis bien là. Loin de tout, entouré de glace.

Je tourne un peu la tête. Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche. Rien. Rien de significatif dans les environs. Seulement de la glace. Peu importe où mes yeux se posent, ils ne voient que désolation dans ce paysage.

Après ce qui me paraît être une éternité, je bascule sur le flanc, lentement, puis j'essaye de me relever. Je lève la tête juste lorsque je m'appuie sur mon coude et là, je me fige net. Je pensais être seul. Tout seul. Mais il est là, couché sur le dos. Nos têtes devaient se toucher lorsque j'étais encore allongé, mais je ne l'ai pas senti.

Mais que fait-il là ? Je suis dans un rêve, non ? Alors... Alors pourquoi Thor se trouve-t-il là lui aussi ? Je comprends de moins en moins. Si tant est que je comprends quelque chose depuis que la conscience m'est revenue.

Je me mets vivement à genoux. Trop vivement. La tête me tourne un instant, puis tout redevient normal. Je suis vers sa tête. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre de celle-ci afin de pouvoir me pencher. J'observe. Il n'a pas l'air mal en point. On dirait plutôt qu'il dort. J'hésite à le réveiller, il a l'air paisible. J'hésite aussi à poser sa tête sur mes genoux, dans la même peur de le réveiller.

J'ai envie de profiter de ce moment. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas eu le loisir de le regarder dormir ? Cette vision m'a manqué, je dois bien l'avouer.

Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale, me forçant par réflexe à me redresser. Une brise froide souffle, je sens quelques-unes de mes mèches se faire balader par le vent. Je réalise soudain que si moi j'ai froid, Thor lui, doit être littéralement gelé. Je me repenche alors un peu sur lui, tendu, et avance une main vers sa joue droite. Elle hésite, mais finalement, touche son but. Du bout des doigts d'abord, puis de la paume.

Sa joue est fraiche. Pas chaude, pas froide, pas complètement congelée, juste fraiche. Mes épaules s'affaissent de soulagement et j'expire enfin. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais arrêté de respirer par appréhension. Mais je n'avais pas de raison de m'en faire. Après tout, il n'est pas pâle outre mesure et ses lèvres ont toujours cette douce teinte rosée.

Je souris un peu à ces réflexions. Thor a toujours eu plus de couleurs que moi, il a l'air moins froid, physiquement. Comme le Soleil en fin de compte. Sa joie de vivre, éternelle, et son sourire, resplendissant. Tout chez lui évoque la force, la chaleur et l'éblouissement du Soleil. Sans compter sa chevelure. Il est tout le contraire de moi. Il est le Soleil, je suis la Lune. Nous sommes complètement opposés.

Je laisse les doigts de ma main droite dériver et retracer les contours de son visage pendant que je suis encore perdu dans mes pensées.

Tout, tout est allé trop vite. Son regard que je ne connais que trop bien, sa décision de partir pour Jötunheim, l'assentiment d'Heimdall, l'entrevue avec Laufey, le mot de trop d'un Géant des Glaces, le début des hostilités, l'arrivée de Père, le bannissement de Thor. Je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire, mais à quoi bon. Et tout ça à cause de moi, finalement. Personne n'en saura rien, jamais. Mon petit tour a eu plus de retombées que prévu. Beaucoup plus que je n'aurais imaginé. C'est la vie, des réactions en chaîne, liées mais imprévisibles.

Machinalement, mon regard se pose vers mon avant-bras gauche. Je le détaille, tourne et retourne ma main, me souviens. Je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai eu. Pas exactement du moins. Ne suis-je pas qu'un Asgardien ? Suis-je... comme eux ? Je veux des réponses? Je n'en ais pas encore. Mais ça viendra.

Pour le moment, je me contente de cette vision. Celle de mon cher frère endormi, serein. Je remets une de ses mèches d'or en place. Ce doit être le premier souvenir que j'ai de cette vie. Deux fragments de ciel bleu et des brins de soleil sur le front. Mon tout premier souvenir, c'est le visage de mon frère, riant aux éclats. Puis c'est ma mère, Frigga, au visage aussi doux que ses cheveux bouclés. Le reste de la famille vient ensuite. Je me rappelle de quelques-unes de nos frasques enfantines. J'étais toujours avec Thor ; où qu'il y aille, je le suivais, où que j'aille, il me suivait. Toujours.

Comme cette fois où Père, nous avait emmenés pour la première fois dans l'Armurerie, la Salle aux Trésors comme nous l'appelions innocemment. Il nous avait conté une fois de plus la guerre contre les Géants de Glace. Et Thor avait juré de les défaire jusqu'au dernier, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas tous été exterminés. A cette époque-là, j'avais peur de ce peuple. J'avais peur qu'un de ces monstres soit sous mon lit. Alors quand mon frère avait dit ces mots, je m'étais dit qu'il serait assez fort pour le faire, pour me protéger.

Dès que mon bras avait pris la couleur des glaces sous le touché du Géant, la confusion avait envahi mon esprit. Tout ce qu'on nous a dit à propos d'eux, tout ce que je sais sur eux me revint en même temps. Et parmi tout cela, l'expression de Thor disant qu'il allait exterminer les Jötunn m'était revenue très clairement. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne le découvre, qu'il me trouve dégoûtant, qu'il ne me fasse subir à moi aussi le sort qu'il a réservé à ces abominations. J'ai eu peur de lui, de moi. Avec un peu de recul, je me rends compte que je n'avais pas tout à fait tort, mais je n'avais pas tout à fait raison. Thor ne s'en prendrait pas à moi, mais s'il apprend ce que je suis, il ne me considérera sûrement plus comme son frère.

J'ai peur. Si au moins il était là. Sa présence me suffirait. Mais Père l'a envoyé en exil. Odin, le Père-De-Toutes-Choses... Je suis sûr qu'il ne dit pas tout. Je suis sûr qu'il sait pour moi. Il a dû me ramener, après la guerre. Comme si le Coffre des Hivers Passés ne lui suffisait pas. Il me ment, depuis le début. Ce n'est pas étonnant alors qu'il ne m'ait jamais considéré aussi bien que Thor, Týr, Hermod, ou même Balder. Je ne suis même pas son fils.

Je frissonne. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquent. Finalement. Je ferme les yeux en expirant doucement, essayant de chasser ses idées noires. Quand je soulève de nouveau mes paupières, c'est pour reposer mes iris sur le visage endormi de mon frère. Mes interrogations reviennent au galop. Pourquoi est-il là ? Où sommes-nous ? Comment sommes-nous arrivés là ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Trop de mots se battent dans mon esprit. J'en ais mal à la tête. Et ce froid. Ce froid qui n'arrête pas. Mes mains viennent encadrer les joues de Thor. Sa barbe de plusieurs jours me pique un peu les paumes, mais je souris. Moi, je suis imberbe. Ma pilosité n'a jamais voulu se montrer, que ce soit sur mes joues, mon torse, mes bras, mes jambes. Rien. Il fût un temps où Thor m'appelait sa pucelle en fleur. Je lui avait alors fait croire – à lui et à tout le monde – que j'utilisais ma magie pour garder un visage rasé de près. Pour le reste de mon corps, je portais toujours des manches longues et des pantalons. J'ai trouvé bon nombres d'excuses pour justifié cela. Et puis, petit à petit, cela s'est tassé. Je ne fais plus trop attention. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose. Mais maintenant, cela n'a plus tant d'importance.

Le visage de Thor est un peu frais, comme tout à l'heure. Pourtant, il a l'air parfaitement bien. Maintenant que j'y pense, même lorsqu'il était malade, il avait toujours le sourire et courrait partout, jusqu'à ce que Mère le retrouve et l'enferme dans notre chambre. Je n'avais pas le droit de le voir dans ces cas-là, car je tombais facilement malade, ce qui n'aidait pas à le faire patienter le temps de la guérison.

Sans le remarquer, je me suis rapproché de son visage. Il me manque. Même si cela ne fait pas vraiment longtemps. Il me manque. Nous avons presque toujours été ensembles, dans le même monde. Même s'il devait s'entraîner de longues heures au combat, et moi à la maîtrise de la magie, nous étions quand même proches. C'est difficile à définir, en fait.

Je ne sais même pas ni où il est, ni avec qui il est, ni s'il va bien, vu qu'il a été privé de Mjöllnir. Je pourrais peut-être lui rendre visite. Discrètement. J'en ais la possibilité. Mais si Odin s'en rend compte, ça pourrait mal aller pour moi. Néanmoins, mes techniques sont au point. Non, d'abord, je vais allez le voir, lui, le Père-De-Toute-Chose. Il me faut des réponses. Même si je me doute bien du contenu de celles-ci, je dois être fixé.

Une rafale de vent, plus glacée, me tire de mes pensées. Je me recroqueville un peu attendant que cela se calme. Puis plus rien. Déjà qu'aucun son ne se faisait entendre, l'absence soudaine de vent ajoute encore à cette impression de solitude. Je regarde rapidement autour de nous. Toujours de la glace, encore. Magnétisée, mon attention se reporte de nouveau sur mon frère.

Un long moment s'écoule sans que je ne m'en rende compte, sans même que je ne bouge le moindre petit doigt. Soudain, il s'agite. Ses sourcils se froncent. Son expression passe à la douleur, puis tend vers la tristesse. Mes lèvres remuent mais je n'arrive pas à parler. Il ne se calme pas. Je réessaye. Ma voix sort enfin. Je chuchote, en approchant encore mon visage du sien, mes lèvres près de son front. Je lui murmure des propos doux, apaisants. Ses muscles faciaux se détendent peu à peu. On dirait même qu'un sourire s'esquisse sur sa bouche.

Une dernière parole de ma part et je l'embrasse sur le front. Il a déjà fait ça pour moi, maintenant c'est à mon tour. J'entends un petit bruit. En me redressant un peu, je vois que ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Elles étaient pourtant bien fermées, avant. Il essaye de dire quelque chose, je crois.

Puis tout s'accélère. Mon nom lui échappe en un soupir, comme une prière, tandis que j'écarquille un peu les yeux. Il m'appelle, vraiment. Il est là, mais je sais qu'il est à des lieues de moi. Un sentiment de solitude infinie m'étreint comme jamais. Une larme aussi seule que je le suis en cet instant dévale ma pommette gauche. Je ferme les yeux fortement en prononçant son prénom.

Le vide se fait instantanément entre mes mains. Rouvrant brusquement les yeux je ne vois plus que la glace et la roche. Nulle trace de Thor, aucune.

Il a disparu. Comme ça, d'un coup. Mon étonnement est sans bornes. Et je ressens le même vide, la même indignation, que lorsque le Bifröst l'a envoyé dans l'un des Neuf Royaumes. Comme s'il m'abandonnait. Il m'est revenu, même si ce n'était qu'en rêve, simplement pour mieux repartir.

Son nom franchit plusieurs fois encore mes lèvres. D'abord interrogatif, puis plus sec. Comme s'il est vital qu'il me réponde. Et ça l'est. Le vent se lève de nouveau, charriant cette fois-ci des flocons cinglants. A cause de cela, mes larmes gèlent presque instantanément sur mes joues. Je pleure. Je ne le perçoit que maintenant. Perdu, seul, sanglotant en silence, je m'entoure de mes bras, à la recherche une chaleur qui m'est inconnue, le nom de mon frère encore au creux de ma gorge. Les yeux clos, je n'entends plus que les hurlements sinistres du vent.

—

Puis tout cela cesse. Petit à petit.

—

J'ouvre les yeux subitement et me relève comme un ressort. Mes joues sont trempées, mon cou humide. Je suis dans ma chambre. Assis, sur mon lit, j'appelle Thor une fois de plus. Avec l''espoir vain de le voir surgir, presque paniqué, me demandant quelle est la raison de tout ceci. Mon expression se décomposerait, mes pleurs referaient surface, tandis que je me jetterais dans ses bras grands ouverts. Je lui raconterais mon rêve, entrecoupé de sanglots et il me murmurerait que tout allait bien, qu'il était là, tout en me caressant les cheveux d'une main apaisante. Je n'arriverais pas à le quitter, et, avec un sourire de grand-frère, il se glisserait sous mes couvertures, cédant à ma demande. Je me loverais contre son torse, comme autrefois. Il me raconterait sa journée, une anecdote sur l'un de ses amis, me dirait quelle femme il aimerait bien avoir dans son lit, avec laquelle il me verrait, il me changerait les idées, avec ses mots simples. Mes larmes cesseraient finalement, et je m'endormirais au son de sa voix, mes lèvres ourlées d'un sourire fier, en pensant que moi, j'y suis, dans le même lit que lui.

Mais seuls les souvenirs clairs de mon rêve, ou de mon cauchemar, me rejoignent. C'était bien une illusion finalement. Mes poings se serrent sur l'une des capes flamboyantes de mon aîné que je suis allé chercher. Silencieusement, mes pleurs me tiennent compagnie. Mon cœur me fait savoir qu'il est là, et mon ventre se tort en pensant à tout ce à quoi je ne peux accéder.

Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas. Un arrière goût amère persiste dans ma bouche. Les questions sont là, tapies dans l'ombre, mais une fatigue rebelle me prend. J'ai juste envie de dormir, d'oublier, de me reposer. Je me recouche sur le côté, enveloppé dans la cape de Thor, essayant de faire dériver mes pensées sur un autre sujet. Mais une toute particulière ne veut s'en aller.

« _Tout était trop réel._»


End file.
